Sans coeur
by VivaZiva
Summary: Un simple micro qui reste malencontreusement ouvert, et c’est la vie de Ziva qui bascule. TIVA ? Non, TIVA pas du tout, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Ultime chapitre en ligne.
1. Mille morceaux

Bon, je me jette à l'eau : ma toute première fiction, en exclu mondiale. Adieu, mon amour-propre, je t'aimais bien…

**Disclaimer** : Nooooon, rien de rieeeeen, nooooon je ne possède rieeeen !

Si NCIS m'appartenait d'une quelconque manière, vous pensez bien que je ne serais pas là, devant mon ordinateur. Je passerais mon temps sur les plateaux de NCIS !!

**Rating**: **T**, **pour très, très vilains mots, sexe suggéré**.

**Genre** : Angst / hurt comfort / romance

**Pairing **: Ziva / Gibbs

**Spoilers** : 5ème saison, juste après l'épisode «Designated Target».

Je m'excuse sincèrement (oui, je sais, je suis faible) auprès des fans du beau Tony, car je ne suis pas très gentille avec lui. Je l'aime bien, pourtant…

**Sans coeur**

Chapitre 1 – Mille morceaux

Washington D.C., Neuf heures et demie du matin. Bureaux du N.C.I.S.

Par un radieux vendredi matin du mois de juillet, Ziva et Gibbs franchirent les portes du labo d'Abby.

Ils venaient de la salle d'interrogatoire, où ils avaient questionné un lieutenant de la Navy, Samuel T. Shelbourne, suspecté d'être le ravisseur et le meurtrier de Lou-Ann Baxter, une jeune recrue de l'Académie Navale d'Annapolis.

Le ravisseur avait déposé une demande de rançon par téléphone, et l'appel avait pu être enregistré par les services de police. L'équipe de Gibbs avait pris l'affaire en main, mais après plusieurs jours d'enquête, le cadavre de Lou-Ann Baxter avait été retrouvé dans une chambre d'un hôtel de Fairfax.

La jeune femme avait été poignardée de trente-trois coups de couteau, tous situés dans le bas de l'abdomen. C'était une vraie boucherie.

Aucun indice, empreinte ou quelconque échantillon d'ADN, comme des cheveux ou cellules épithéliales, par exemple, n'avait pu être trouvé sur le corps de la victime, ou sur l'arme du crime retrouvée auprès du cadavre. Seule une empreinte digitale avait été trouvée sur le chambranle de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. L'AFIS, la base de données du NCIS, avait identifié cette empreinte comme étant celle du lieutenant Samuel T. Shelbourne.

Il était l'un des officiers instructeurs de la victime.

Mais cette empreinte n'était pas une preuve probante. Un avocat aurait balayé cet élément en cinq secondes, arguant du fait que cette empreinte pouvait être là depuis plusieurs mois. Il leur fallait prouver que Shelbourne était le coupable qu'ils recherchaient.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Gibbs et Ziva se rendaient ce matin chez Abby, après plus d'une heure d'interrogatoire.

Abby les accueillit avec son entrain habituel, néanmoins amplifié lorsqu'elle vit que Gibbs lui apportait une dose de sa drogue préférée.

« Yeah ! Caf-Pow ! Bonjour et merci à toi, mon renard argenté préféré. Salut, Ziva !

- Bonjour Abby, la salua Ziva, souriante.

- Abs, qu'a donné l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire du lieutenant Shelbourne? demanda Gibbs.

- Tu avais raison, encore et toujours, ô mon prince. Sa culpabilité est confirmée. Sa voix correspond à 98,7 à celle enregistrée par la police. C'est juridiquement irréfutable. De plus, ses réactions épidermiques, enregistrées par le nouveau système de senseurs dissimulés dans le fauteuil, prouvent bien, de par leurs pics d'intensité, que notre suspect mentait sur les questions relatives à la façon dont la victime a été poignardée, à l'arme du crime, et à l'endroit où il se trouvait au moment du meurtre ».

Alors qu'Abby finissait sa phrase, des voix se firent entendre dans les haut-parleurs, en provenance de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le rire de Tony était très reconnaissable. L'autre voix était celle de Marshall, le technicien audio. Les deux hommes venaient certainement désinstaller le matériel.

« J'ai encore oublié de couper le micro, soupira Abby en se dirigeant vers sa console.

_- Alors, Tony, tu es arrivé à te la faire, finalement ?_ ricanait Marshall.

- Attends un peu, Abby » l'interrompit Ziva, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

La voix moqueuse de Tony emplit le labo.

_« La Ninja du Mossad ? Ah, bon sang, ce sera le plus beau trophée de mon tableau de chasse ! Cette foutue garce m'aura résisté longtemps, mais je vais enfin me le faire, son petit cul de métèque ! Et le plus drôle, c'est que c'est elle qui va finir par me supplier de la baiser, cette conne ! J'ai eu du mal à ne pas lui rire au nez, l'autre jour, avec son allusion débile aux «âmes sœurs». Ce que je m'en cogne, de son âme !_ _Je vais te la faire crier comme elle ne l'a jamais fait, la salope, et dans toutes les foutues langues qu'elle connaît ! Elle ne pourra pas marcher normalement pendant aux moins trois jours, quand j'en aurai fini avec elle ! Et promis, Marshall, je te filerai l'enregistrement sur DVD de __ma__ «chevauchée fantastique». YeeeeeHaaaa ! » _finit-il en imitant le cri d'un cow-boy.

Le rire gras des deux hommes emplit le labo, avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Gibbs qui venait de couper la liaison, mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

C'est là que l'univers de Ziva David se fracassa en mille morceaux. Sur le carrelage froid d'un laboratoire, par un beau matin d'été.

Abby, horrifiée, avait les deux mains sur la bouche, et son regard allait de son amie à Gibbs, qui lui se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il avait un regard de fou. Fou de colère envers Tony, fou de tristesse pour Ziva.

Ziva, elle, ne voyait pas ses amis. Son regard était halluciné, incapable de se fixer sur un point précis. Ses poings étaient crispés, sa respiration était saccadée, tout son corps était tétanisé.

Humiliée. Trahie. Anéantie.

« Ziva… » tenta timidement Abby, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Mais que peut-on dire dans un cas pareil ?

Gibbs fit face à Ziva et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, dans un geste tendre et inhabituel de sa part, cherchant en vain à capter son regard.

« Hey... ». Mais lui non plus ne trouvait pas les mots.

L'un de ses pouces caressait doucement la pommette de Ziva, comme pour essuyer une larme qui aurait coulé.

Mais aucune larme ne coulait. Gibbs aurait préféré des pleurs, plutôt que de la voir, une fois de plus, taire sa peine.

Lentement, Ziva se reprit, saisit les poignets de Gibbs et enleva ses mains de son visage.

« Cela a le mérite de clarifier la situation, non ? dit-elle d'une pauvre petite voix tremblante. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ».

Elle se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré, tête basse, vers la sortie, où elle croisa McGee qui arrivait. Il se retourna sur son passage, étonné de l'attitude de Ziva, qui n'avait même pas semblé l'avoir vu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Ziva ? » interrogea-t-il.

Plutôt que de lui expliquer, et surtout ne le désirant pas, trop honteuse qu'elle était, Abby lui fit écouter l'enregistrement.

« Je vais lui péter la gueule » finit par dire McGee, la mâchoire serrée, après plusieurs secondes de silence. Et il était sérieux. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait pas, il n'avait plus, peur de Tony.

Malgré la situation, Abby ne put s'empêcher de trouver la réaction de McGee adorable. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt et s'adressa à Gibbs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Gibbs ?

- Rien, Abs. C'est à elle de régler ça. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, si ce n'est être là si jamais elle en éprouvait le besoin de parler. Mais ce n'est pas son genre, tu le sais. Et ne lui propose pas une soirée «entre filles» non plus ».

Le plan «Tequila / pots géants de crème glacée / mouchoirs» qu'elle avait déjà en tête s'évapora.

« Mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, Gibbs, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Du genre, faire du mal à DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs.

- Non, ça, ça ne serait pas une bêtise…, murmura-t-elle. Je peux aller voir ce qu'elle fait ?

- D'accord, Abs, vas-y avec McGee. Mais ne touchez pas à Tony, si vous le voyez. Il est pour moi ».

Une heure plus tard Abby et McGee avaient fait chou blanc. Nulle part ils n'avaient trouvé trace de Ziva, et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Ils étaient allés voir chez Ducky en tout premier lieu, car il était un peu son confident. Ils expliquèrent à Ducky ce qui s'était passé, et, attristé et scandalisé, celui-ci avait assuré qu'il les avertirait si jamais Ziva passait le voir.

Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le NCIS, puisque ses affaires étaient toujours vers son bureau, et sa voiture toujours au parking.

Abby avait tenté de localiser le portable de Ziva en traçant son système GPS, mais le résultat fût décevant. Elle était dans le bâtiment, certes, mais on ne pouvait pas la localiser plus précisément.

Gibbs, de son côté, avait foncé dans la salle d'interrogatoire dès qu'Abby et McGee étaient partis à la recherche de leur amie. D'une part, Gibbs craignait un petit peu quand même que Ziva y soit allée pour se venger, d'autre part, il avait un compte urgent à régler avec Tony.

Là, il n'y avait trouvé que Tony et Marshall, toujours en train de ricaner, comme des imbéciles qu'ils étaient. Au regard et au signe de tête en direction de la porte que lui adressa Gibbs, Marshall comprit qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'attarder davantage dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, boss ? demanda Tony, très inquiet du regard furibond de Gibbs

- Il ya que j'ai envie de te casser la figure, espèce d'enfoiré !! hurla Gibbs, en le collant au mur d'une bourrade. Il y a que j'ai été témoin, Abby a été témoin, mais surtout Ziva a été témoin des propos immondes que tu as tenus il y a quelques minutes, et relatifs à un certain «trophée de tableau de chasse» ! Ai-je besoin d'être plus précis ?! continua d'hurler Gibbs.

- Oh mon Dieu, Ziva, non ! Euh… je suis désolé, Gibbs, euh… je… je vais lui présenter mes excuses tout de suite ! bredouilla un Tony honteux et catastrophé dont le visage était devenu livide.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit, DiNozzo ! Et cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je pense des excuses ! Ce que tu as fait est tout bonnement inexcusable ! Le mal est fait, rien ne pourra l'effacer ! Mais comment as-tu pu oser dire ça de Ziva ?! ».

Gibbs soupira un grand coup et reprit d'un ton très ferme :

« A partir de cet instant, DiNozzo, tu n'adresseras la parole à Ziva que pour ce qui concerne le travail, et rien d'autre. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, Gibbs » répondit Tony, la tête basse.

Gibbs sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte du plus fort qu'il put, et prit la direction du distributeur à café. La machine aurait de nouveaux gnons sous peu.

Une heure plus tard, Gibbs, Abby et McGee se retrouvèrent par hasard au même moment dans le couloir menant à la salle d'autopsie.

« Nous avons cherché partout, boss, même sur le toit, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, l'informa McGee.

- Reprenez le travail, elle réapparaîtra bien à un moment ou à un autre » dit Gibbs en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

Abby et McGee se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur lorsque Abby s'arrêta, et s'écria :

« Hey, Tim, tu entends ce bruit, ce 'boum - boum' étouffé ? intervint Abby. Ça vient… de l'escalier ! Hey, on n'avait pas pensé à cet endroit, c'est vrai que personne ne l'utilise » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'accès.

Abby entra dans la cage d'escalier. Le son semblait venir de l'étage juste au-dessus. Abby monta en courant les marches jusqu'au palier suivant.

Alors, Abby la vit.

_A suivre..._


	2. Déconnexion

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 - Déconnexion**

Ziva était bien là, assise par terre, le dos appuyé au mur de béton brut.

Et Abby vit quelle était l'origine du bruit. Ziva frappait régulièrement, et fortement, sa tête contre la paroi, comme pour marquer chaque seconde qui passait. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle ressemblait à ces enfants autistes qui passent leur temps à se balancer d'avant en arrière, sans interruption. Elle semblait respirer avec peine.

Abby fut alarmée lorsqu'elle aperçut un mince filet de sang coulant de l'arrière du cou de Ziva. Elle s'était ouvert le cuir chevelu, et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Abby se retourna vers McGee qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Vite, dis à Gibbs et Ducky de venir » dit-elle à voix basse. McGee fit demi-tour à toute vitesse.

Abby s'approcha prudemment de son amie.

« Hey, Ziva, c'est moi, Abby. Tu veux bien me regarder, s'il te plaît ? »

Seul le bruit de la tête de Ziva sur le béton lui répondit.

Abby entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Gibbs, suivi de Ducky, Palmer et McGee, arrivèrent sur le palier.

« Gibbs, Ducky, elle ne répond pas, et elle saigne de la tête, faites quelque chose !

- Shhht, Abby, ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en occupe. Ecarte-toi s'il te plaît, pour que Ducky puisse l'examiner » lui demanda doucement Gibbs.

Abby fit comme demandé, et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Tim, en contrebas.

« Dr Mallard, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Jimmy à voix basse.

- Oui, Jimmy, je te remercie. Peux-tu avoir l'obligeance de préparer une perfusion de chlorure de sodium à 0.9, dans la salle de soins ? » répondit Ducky sur le même ton.

Palmer tourna les talons aussitôt.

Gibbs s'approcha tout près de Ziva et très lentement, pour ne pas la surprendre, mit sa main gauche devant les yeux de la jeune femme, tel un bandeau. Il plaça sa main droite à l'arrière de sa tête, pour l'empêcher de se blesser davantage. Il sentit sa paume être immédiatement couverte de sang.

Ducky ouvrit sa sacoche et lui tendit une large compresse qu'il s'empressa d'appliquer sur le crâne de la jeune femme.

Puis Gibbs commença à parler très doucement à l'oreille de Ziva.

« Shhh shhh shhh, calme-toi, Ziva, ce n'est rien, ne crains rien, tout va bien aller, maintenant, je suis là, on est tous là, Shhhhhhhhh »

Elle arrêta de frapper sa tête, et la main de Gibbs par la même occasion, contre le mur, mais son corps était toujours tendu, sa respiration saccadée.

Gibbs fit un signe de tête à Ducky, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer à s'occuper de Ziva, ce qu'il fit en vérifiant d'abord le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Le battement du cœur de Ziva était beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Puis il prit sa tension. Ducky fit une grimace à la lecture du résultat : 20/11. Il fallait absolument la faire baisser.

Ducky sortit de sa sacoche une seringue qu'il remplit d'une dose d'Ativan, demanda à McGee de tenir la seringue pendant qu'il remontait la manche de Ziva, désinfectait la saignée de son coude gauche, et lui posait un garrot. Il reprit la seringue à McGee et lui fit comprendre de tenir fermement le bras de son amie.

McGee s'acquitta de sa tâche. Ducky enfonça l'aiguille biseautée, injecta lentement le produit, et relâcha le garrot. Mais les précautions prises furent inutiles, Ziva ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant la procédure.

Gibbs n'avait pas cessé de parler doucement à Ziva. Au bout de quelques secondes, le corps de la jeune femme se relâcha. Elle ferma les yeux, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Gibbs la prit dans ses bras, pendant que Ducky, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la blessure, se chargeait de tenir la compresse appuyée contre le crâne de Ziva. Tout le monde redescendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la salle d'autopsie.

Au moment où Abby et McGee sortirent de la cage d'escalier, ils tombèrent sur Tony qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

« Hey, où étiez-vous, je vous cherch… »

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il vit Gibbs sortir également de l'escalier, portant une Ziva inconsciente dans les bras, avec Ducky maintenant une compresse tachée de sang contre la tête de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'écria-t-il

- Tu te soucies de Ziva, maintenant ? lui rétorqua Abby avec colère.

- Fiche le camp, DiNozzo ! ». Le ton furieux utilisé par McGee le surprit plus que tout.

Quant à Gibbs et Ducky, le regard noir que les deux hommes lui jetèrent le cloua sur place, et il resta à l'extérieur, dans le couloir, regardant Gibbs emmener Ziva vers une pièce tout au fond de la salle d'autopsie.

C'était une petite pièce sans fenêtre, meublée d'un lit tout simple, d'un fauteuil en plastique, d'un tabouret, d'un plateau roulant, et d'un petit placard vitré contenant du matériel médical.

Abby et McGee n'étaient jamais venus dans ce local, qu'ils pensaient être un débarras, car il était situé après le cabinet de toilette et la réserve de fournitures.

Palmer avait suspendu une poche en plastique de 250 ml du produit demandé à un pied à sérum, et était en train de raccorder la poche à un cathéter.

Il avait également disposé des serviettes à la place de l'oreiller, et avait repoussé le drap et la couverture vers le pied du lit.

La pièce étant vraiment petite, Abby et McGee restèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte, Abby se blottissant dans les bras de McGee.

Gibbs déposa doucement Ziva sur le lit.

Ducky vérifia à l'aide d'un stylo lumineux la réactivité des pupilles de Ziva, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale. Rassuré sur ce point, il injecta une nouvelle dose d'Ativan dans la poche de la perfusion, et dit à Gibbs :

« Elle va être inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures, il faut la dévêtir, elle sera plus à l'aise ». Il déboutonna et enleva la chemise en jean qu'elle portait, lui laissant le t-shirt qu'elle avait en dessous. Il lui enleva aussi sa montre, mais se garda bien de lui ôter la chaîne avec l'étoile de David qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Gibbs enleva les chaussures de Ziva, enleva le holster garni d'une arme qu'elle portait à la cheville droite, déboutonna son jean, puis eut la pudeur de rabattre le drap et la couverture sur elle avant de tirer sur le bas des jambières pour retirer le pantalon.

« Gibbs, aide-moi à la tourner sur le côté, que je puisse la recoudre » demanda Ducky

Gibbs aida Ducky à la mettre en position latérale, mais il dut pour ce faire passer ses mains sous le drap pour saisir la hanche et la cuisse de Ziva, et il fut quelque peu troublé du contact avec la peau soyeuse de la jeune femme.

Palmer sortit du placard tout le matériel dont aurait besoin Ducky, et le disposa sur la plateau roulant.

Ducky prit place sur le tabouret et s'attela à la tâche, avec l'aide de Palmer, qui s'occupait d'écarter avec précaution les cheveux de Ziva, pour éviter d'avoir à raser la zone. Il n'était pas question pour lui de sacrifier ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de cette magnifique chevelure. Surtout par peur de représailles douloureuses de la part de Ziva.

Le médecin légiste n'eût besoin de poser que quatre points de sutures finalement, la coupure ne faisant que trois centimètres de long, et le sang ayant presque cessé de couler. Cependant, Ducky se doutait que Ziva aurait un sérieux mal de tête, à son réveil. Palmer nettoya également Ziva du sang qui tachait ses cheveux et sa peau.

Ducky remit Ziva le dos, et s'occupa ensuite d'insérer le cathéter de la perfusion dans l'une des veines se trouvant sur le dos de la main droite de la jeune femme.

Abby ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en caressant le dos de sa propre main. Cette zone semblait trop sensible pour y insérer une si grosse aiguille.

Pendant tout le temps des soins, Gibbs était resté assis au bout du lit, ne quittant pas Ziva des yeux, et, sa main passée sous le drap, il avait caressé le bas de la jambe droite de Ziva, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Voilà ! dit le médecin légiste. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, maintenant, elle va dormir pendant quatre heures, je pense ».

Les paroles de Ducky tirèrent Gibbs de sa rêverie, et lui firent retirer prestement sa main de la peau, décidément très soyeuse, de la jeune femme.

La scène n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d'Abby.

Ducky poursuivit :

« Je passerai toutes les heures pour vérifier ses constantes, mais j'aimerais cependant que quelqu'un reste avec elle pour la surveiller, au cas où …

- Je m'en charge ! Je peux, dis, Gibbs ? demanda Abby.

- D'accord, Abs » répondit celui-ci. Il se leva et s'approcha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ziva tout en lui caressant furtivement la joue du dos de la main, puis sortit de la pièce en entraînant McGee et Palmer à sa suite.

Avant de s'en aller lui aussi, Ducky fit à Abby ses recommandations:

« Si tu vois qu'elle s'agite trop, préviens moi tout de suite. Je suis à côté, je ne bouge pas.

- D'accord. Mais, dis, Ducky, c'est quoi, cette pièce ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était un débarras.

- C'était bien un débarras, Abby, il y a encore deux, trois ans de cela ». Ducky hésita un peu à poursuivre, mais il en avait déjà trop dit. « Gibbs et moi l'avons aménagé en salle de soins pour Ziva, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, comme aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle a une crise d'angoisse ».

Abby était stupéfaite.

« Mais… ça lui arrive souvent ? Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais su ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Calme-toi, Abby, ce n'est, je crois, que la quatrième fois aujourd'hui qu'on utilise cette pièce. Ziva, tu le sais, n'aime pas trop parler de ses problèmes, et lorsqu'elle est soumise à un très fort stress, et qu'en plus elle ne dort plus à cause de ses trop fréquents cauchemars, et bien, il arrive ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, même si d'habitude ce n'est pas aussi sérieux, et qu'elle vient toujours me trouver lorsqu'elle sent la crise arriver ».

Abby en était toute retournée. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, du côté opposé à la perfusion, se rapprochant au maximum du lit, et prit la main de Ziva dans la sienne.

Ducky lui adressa un triste sourire et sortit lui aussi de la pièce.

Une fois seule, Abby posa son autre main sur la tête de son amie et, avec son pouce, lui caressa doucement le front, en lui murmurant :

« Hey, Ziva, c'est quoi ton parfum de crème glacée favori ? »

_A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Eveil »_


	3. Eveil

**Chapitre 3 – Eveil**

**ZZZZZ**

Comme convenu, Ducky était passé toutes les heures, vérifiant à chaque fois le rythme cardiaque et la tension de Ziva, et fut rassuré de constater que tout était revenu à la normale. Abby l'informa que Ziva dormait paisiblement, sans agitation. Lors de son troisième passage, il avait débranché le système de perfusion, la poche étant vide.

Au bout de trois heures et demie de veille auprès de son amie, Abby, en rupture physiologique de caféine, avait fini par s'assoupir, la tête sur ses bras croisés, posés sur le matelas, près du visage de Ziva.

Un bruit venant de la salle d'autopsie tira brusquement Abby de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, pour se retrouver face au visage de Ziva, tourné vers elle, ses grands yeux couleur chocolat l'observant avec intensité.

« Ziva ! As-tu mal quelque part ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillée ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que je dise à Ducky de venir ? Ou bien à Gibbs ? De quoi tu te souviens en dernier ? »

Abby était passée en mode « mitraillette ».

« A l'arrière du crâne, 5 minutes, mes vêtements, non, non plus, je me suis isolée dans l'escalier pour réfléchir » répondit Ziva très calmement.

Abby eut besoin de quelques secondes pour raccorder les réponses de Ziva à ses questions. Ziva continua, toujours aussi calmement :

« Peux-tu me dire ce que je fais là, et pourquoi on m'a recousu le cuir chevelu ?

- Il y a à-peu-près quatre heures de cela, je t'ai trouvée en effet dans l'escalier, assise par terre, et tu «réfléchissais» tellement, que tu t'étais blessée à force de te taper le crâne sur le mur. Alors on t'a amenée ici pour que tu te reposes. Voilà » expliqua Abby d'une façon volontairement succincte. Elle ne voulait pas que Ziva se sente gênée d'avoir eu une défaillance.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Ziva ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Je te remercie, Abby, d'être restée auprès de moi.

- C'est normal, Ziva, tu es mon amie »

Abby sentait de la tristesse dans la voix de Ziva. Celle-ci continua au bout d'un autre moment de silence.

« Alors, Abby, dis-moi, c'est «ça» la récompense que l'on obtient, lorsqu'on essaye d'ouvrir son cœur ? On se retrouve plus bas que terre ? dit-elle d'un ton amer. Le plus triste, c'est que cela donne raison à mon père, qui avait bien su m'inculquer que les sentiments n'étaient que source d'ennuis, et que je devais les enfouir en moi, pour mener à bien ma mission d'officier ».

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, poussant un soupir de lassitude.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie, Abby. Dois-je changer d'équipe au sein du NCIS, ou bien quitter l'agence et tenter ma chance à la CIA ou au FBI, ou bien dois-je repartir en Israël ? Je ne pense pas être capable d'affronter à nouveau le regard de To… de DiNozzo, j'ai trop honte.

- Quoi ?! Mais il n'est pas question que tu t'en ailles, Ziva, ta place est ici parmi nous, au NCIS, dans cette équipe. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et si quelqu'un doit avoir honte dans cette triste histoire, c'est Tony, et certainement pas toi ! En aucun cas tu ne dois partir ! » affirma Abby avec véhémence.

Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée:

« Et puis ton père avait tort. Même si aujourd'hui tu as beaucoup de peine, tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui t'aimera sincèrement. Tu le mérites, Ziva, tu as le droit et le besoin d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle t'abandonner. Et, qui sait, cette personne est peut-être déjà là, toute proche de toi. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance, Ziva ».

Sur ces mots, elle emprisonna Ziva dans une de ces célèbres étreintes, et, pour une fois, Ziva y répondit.

Abby avait une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne en question, mais elle se garda bien évidemment d'en souffler mot à son amie. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de cela.

« Wow, je suis vraiment en manque de caféine, voilà que je parle comme dans «les feux de l'amour». Il me faut d'urgence un Caf-Pow. Ou même deux, dit Abby pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Merci Abby. Pour tout. Peux-tu me passer mes vêtements s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je retourne au travail ».

Abby lui tendit ses affaires, et sortit de la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, et surtout pour s'empresser d'informer Ducky et Gibbs de son réveil.

ZZZZZ

Lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, Ziva fit son retour dans l'open space, elle aperçut les trois hommes assis à leur bureau respectif, travaillant dans le plus grand silence. L'atmosphère était visiblement tendue, et Ziva bien sûr savait en être la cause. Elle était mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'elle serait face à DiNozzo. Elle n'avait même pas envie de le gifler, elle ne voulait avoir aucun contact physique avec lui.

Dès qu'ils la virent, les trois hommes eurent des réactions très différentes : McGee lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, DiNozzo trouva soudain un grand intérêt aux documents sur son bureau, et Gibbs se leva et prit la direction de l'ascenseur, en disant à Ziva :

« David, dans mon bureau ».

Ziva lui emboîta le pas, soulagée de retarder ainsi le moment d'être confrontée à l'homme qui l'avait humiliée.

Gibbs attendit que l'ascenseur descende de quelques étages avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, puis se tourna vers Ziva, posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Tout aussi doucement, il lui dit :

« Je sais que vous allez me dire que vous allez bien, mais je vais vous demander de rentrer chez vous. Nous sommes vendredi, il est trois heures de l'après-midi, et vous n'aurez pas de trop de ce week-end un peu prolongé pour vous remettre sur pied.

- D'accord, Gibbs, je vais rentrer chez moi ». Ziva, pour une fois, ne protesta pas. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter DiNozzo. Elle poursuivit :

« Mais avant, je veux vous faire la promesse que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira plus jamais. C'était un problème d'ordre privé, or cela a perturbé le travail. Je ne veux plus vous poser de problèmes, Gibbs, le service n'a pas à pâtir de mes états d'âmes. Je dois apprendre à me contrôler, dit-elle, gênée.

- Vous ne me posez pas de problèmes, Ziva. Et sachez que j'ai intimé l'ordre à DiNozzo de ne désormais vous adresser la parole que pour des questions relatives au travail. Est-ce que ceci vous convient ?

- Tout à fait, Gibbs, merci » répondit-elle, soulagée.

Gibbs poursuivit :

« Cependant, je suppose que DiNozzo va néanmoins essayer de vous contacter en dehors du bureau, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour essayer de vous présenter ses… excuses. Libre à vous de les accepter ou non, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que pour ma part, ses propos étaient impardonnables.

- Je vous remercie, Gibbs ». Ziva ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre.

Sur ce, il remit en marche l'ascenseur, et ils retournèrent à l'open pace, où Ziva rassembla ses affaires, puis elle s'en alla en faisant un signe, de la tête à Gibbs, de la main à McGee. Tony était toujours plongé dans ses papiers, elle n'eut pas à éviter de croiser son regard.

ZZZZZ

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle eût envie d'aller courir pour se défouler, mais opta finalement pour un bain très chaud, se sentant un peu fatiguée. Elle prendrait soin, comme le lui avait demandé Ducky, de ne pas mouiller l'endroit de la blessure. Elle éteignit les lumières de la salle de bains avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Au bout d'un moment, l'association de l'obscurité, de l'eau et de la chaleur la plongea dans un état de totale relaxation, et elle se mit à réfléchir calmement aux événements, depuis ces derniers mois jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et elle prit une très importante décision.

ZZZZZ

_A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Remords »_


	4. Remords

**Chapitre 4 – Remords**

ZZZZZ

Ziva était morte aujourd'hui.

Il ne restait plus que l'_officier David, Mossad, agent de liaison auprès du N.C.I.S. _

Telle était sa décision.

Elle s'était épuisée émotionnellement depuis plusieurs mois, à espérer que l'attirance et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Tony soient réciproques, et qu'il le montre, qu'il le dise. A ses tentatives pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle n'avait obtenu en retour que plaisanteries, encore, et toujours, mais aussi sarcasmes, et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui… ÇA.

Elle avait laissé les sentiments la rendre vulnérable. Cela n'arriverait plus. En bon petit soldat qu'elle était, elle allait s'équiper en conséquence, elle allait donc se blinder. Désormais, elle se consacrerait entièrement à son travail, et à rien d'autre.

Elle deviendrait réellement sans cœur. Après tout, c'était bien ainsi que certains la voyaient, non ? Donc ce qu'elle appelait le «plan DiNozzo», initié par Gibbs, c'est-à-dire limiter ses rapports avec lui au strict plan professionnel, allait aussi s'adresser à ses autres collègues, à tout le monde.

Alors finies les blagues, finies les confidences, finies les sorties entre membres de l'équipe, finies les crises de rire…

Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'habilla d'une tenue de jogging. Ensuite, elle prit un carton et fit le tour des pièces de son appartement, afin de rendre à DiNozzo les quelques objets lui appartenant.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, finalement, quelques CD et DVD, un livre de cuisine italienne, un pull qu'il avait un jour oublié chez elle, et qu'elle avait volontairement oublié de lui rendre, pour garder un peu de lui avec elle, tout comme cette montre cassée lors d'une mission, qu'il voulait jeter, mais qu'elle avait récupérée pour soi-disant essayer de la faire réparer. Elle rajouta même des photos de lui prises en catimini sur des scènes de crime.

Elle constata que tous ces objets n'éveillaient plus rien en elle. Pas de colère, pas de nostalgie, que de l'indifférence. Il avait irrémédiablement franchi les limites.

Elle déposa le carton à côté de l'entrée, pour ne pas oublier de l'emporter lundi matin.

Elle passa ensuite en revue les éventuelles failles de son plan.

Jenny : de par sa position de directrice, la relation qu'elles avaient était de fait assez réservée. Comment cependant oublier ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble, quelques années auparavant ? Elles étaient devenues de véritables amies alors, et même si elles étaient rares, il leur arrivait quand même d'avoir des conversations chaleureuses, se confiant leurs problèmes. Les hommes en étaient souvent le sujet… Ziva tiqua un peu.

Gibbs : pas de problème, leurs relations étant déjà limitées au plan professionnel. Il ne verrait même pas de différence dans son comportement. Mais elle se souvint alors des gestes inhabituels de… tendresse (était-ce bien cela?) qu'il avait eus aujourd'hui avec elle, dans le labo et dans l'ascenseur, et à d'autres reprises dans le passé, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, comme dans cette chambre d'hôpital, lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire... Cela la troubla.

Ducky : le plan commençait à coincer un peu. Le médecin légiste l'avait très bien accueillie à son arrivée, et il était devenu son confident, son ami, au fil du temps. Elle prenait un réel plaisir à aller partager un thé avec lui pour parler de tout et de rien. Ziva allait regretter ces moments, ces « parenthèses enchantées » comme ils les appelaient, et Ducky serait certainement peiné d'être ainsi abandonné. Ce serait injuste de la part de Ziva.

McGee : le plan coinçait encore un peu plus. Certes ils avaient rarement de conversation de type «privé», car il était quelqu'un de discret et timide, mais ils s'entendaient bien, et il allait être difficile de le rembarrer quand il lui demanderait de ses nouvelles avec un intérêt sincère, et ce dès lundi matin. Il serait blessé. C'était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Et puis elle aimait bien le taquiner et lui faire peur « pour de faux », cela le rendait touchant de naïveté, tout comme Palmer, d'ailleurs.

Puis Ziva jura intérieurement. Il y avait un gros «Couac» dans son plan.

Abby : Abby était le gros couac dans le plan de Ziva. C'était une amie sincère, elle l'avait encore prouvé aujourd'hui. Abby avait beaucoup de coeur. Et tout à l'heure, elle avait même été convaincante, l'espace d'un moment, avec sa tirade façon «Feux de l'amour» ! Et cela lui causerait beaucoup de peine, si Ziva changeait de comportement. Abby, à son tour, se retrouverait blessée et trahie, et à juste titre.

Bon sang ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas causer de la peine à ces personnes, elles ne méritaient pas ça !

Ziva avait envie de hurler de frustration.

Frustration, remords ? N'étaient-ce pas là des sentiments ? Qu'elle n'était plus censée ressentir ? Puisqu'elle n'avait plus de cœur ? Puisqu'elle était soi-disant morte aujourd'hui ?

Elle se rendit compte que leur amitié lui était précieuse, et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à agir ainsi envers Jenny, ou Gibbs, ou Ducky, ou McGee, ou Abby, ou même encore Palmer.

Envers DiNozzo, oui.

Ziva soupira un gros coup. OK, changement de stratégie.

Plan B : Ziva était morte en partie aujourd'hui. La partie «DiNozzo». La partie «Amour». Son cœur, son esprit ne retomberait plus dans ce traquenard.

Elle rejetait l'Amour, mais elle gardait l'Amitié.

Finalement, en y réfléchissant, cette situation en demi-teinte la satisfaisait. DiNozzo l'avait fait souffrir, elle modifiait son comportement envers lui en conséquence. Mais elle n'avait pas à changer de façon d'être avec ses autres collègues.

Elle décida finalement d'aller courir un petit peu, elle se sentait mieux après cette mise au point avec elle-même. Elle prit son iPod, ses clefs, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Il était là, devant sa porte, s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la sonnette.

Elle mit un dixième de seconde à reconnaître DiNozzo, car l'œil droit de celui-ci était orné d'un magnifique coquart, et sa peau alentour avait changé de couleur. De plus, l'absence de son sourire habituel, remplacé par un air pitoyable, ne facilitait pas l'identification immédiate.

Cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il hésitait devant la porte. Il avait envisagé les réactions possibles de Ziva à sa vue. Sauf celle-là.

Ziva le regardait, tranquillement, sans fureur dans le regard, sans mains qui se transforme en poings, sans bouche qui grimace de dégoût, sans voix qui profère menaces et injures.

La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, le regard neutre, le visage paisible, elle attendait simplement qu'il prenne la parole.

Ce qu'il fit.

« Ziva, je te supplie de m'écouter. Ce que j'ai dit ce matin est monstrueux, mais je te conjure de croire qu'en aucun cas, je ne pense ne serait-ce qu'un seul des mots que j'ai prononcés. Ces horreurs n'étaient que de stupides, ignobles paroles supposées être la conversation normale entre deux abrutis de machos qui se retrouvent en présence. Je disais à Marshall ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, des insanités pitoyables de vulgarité. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu te faire souffrir, mais malheureusement, par ma faute, c'est ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Je suis terriblement navré Ziva, pour tout. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin. Si je suis venu te présenter mes excuses, sache qu'elles sont véritablement sincères, et que je ne le fais pas pour échapper à la punition que je mérite. Tu as le droit de me frapper, tu as le droit de me cracher au visage, tu as le droit de me haïr. Moi, par contre, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais je voudrais, qu'un jour, tu essayes de me pardonner le mal que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, Ziva ».

Il se tut et baissa la tête. Anxieux, Tony attendit que Ziva prenne la parole.

Ce qu'elle fit.

« J'accepte ces excuses que je sens être sincères, DiNozzo, et je te pardonne le mal que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui » dit-elle avec sérénité.

Tony fut estomaqué par les paroles de Ziva, et par son calme. Elle était méconnaissable.

« C'est… c'est vrai, tu… tu me pardonnes ? »

Il était incrédule. Il continua, un timide sourire faisant sa réapparition sur son visage.

« Ecoute, je… je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Ziva, je vais te laisser te reposer, mais je veux que tu saches que ton pardon me touche énormément, et que je suis vraiment heureux que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient entre nous, et…

- Non, DiNozzo, dit-elle d'une voix toujours calme, mais ferme.

- Qu… quoi «non» ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Les choses ne reviendront pas, ne reviendront plus comme elles étaient entre nous. C'est terminé. Je te pardonne, mais il n'y a plus de place pour toi dans mon cœur, DiNozzo. Il t'est fermé à tout jamais. Comme te l'a dit Gibbs, à l'avenir nos rapports se limiteront à la seule chose qui nous lie désormais, c'est-à-dire le travail. C'est mieux ainsi ».

Tony eut du mal à digérer l'information, et cela se vit sur son visage.

« Mais… je… Ziva…» bredouilla-t-il, abasourdi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit tristement :

« D'accord. Je comprends, Ziva. Je respecterai ta volonté, même si elle fait de moi un homme malheureux. Mais je crois que je mérite ce qui m'arrive, j'ai vraiment tout gâché. Tout est de ma faute. Je m'en vais, je ne t'importunerai plus, Ziva »

Il se tut quelques instants, et reprit :

« On aurait pu être heureux ensemble, tu sais… »

Tête basse, il s'en alla. Fit quatre pas.

- Attends ! » s'écria-t-elle.

ZZZZZ

_A suivre... prochain chapitre : « Mise au point »_


	5. Mise au point

**Chapitre 5 – Mise au point**

ZZZZZ

Tony poussa un cri de joie, intérieurement. Ouf ! Elle avait craqué. Il avait vraiment eu chaud, sur ce coup-là. Il fit demi-tour du plus calmement qu'il put, et dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas afficher un sourire triomphant. Il refit les quatre pas en sens inverse.

Mais il remarqua alors que Ziva avait dans les mains un carton qu'elle lui tendit en disant :

« Ces objets t'appartiennent. Je te les rends. A lundi, DiNozzo »

Abasourdi, Tony avait saisi le carton. Il venait, comme on dit, de se prendre une veste magistrale.

Elle attendit qu'il sorte de son hébétude et qu'il s'en aille tout penaud, pour elle-même sortir de son appartement, fermer la porte à clef, et reprendre le cours de ses activités, dans le cas présent, courir.

Elle commença à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer une quelconque comédie pour afficher cette tranquillité devant DiNozzo. Elle ne ressentait vraiment plus rien.

Elle n'avait pas été touchée par son discours, et pourtant elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle le pensait sincère dans son remords. Elle-même avait été sincère en disant qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Et même, quelque part, elle le remerciait presque. Certes ce fut très douloureux à vivre, mais ce qui s'était passé ce matin lui permettait de tirer un trait définitif sur ce qui n'avait été qu'une illusion, une chimère, depuis près de deux ans.

Au bout de cinq minutes de course, elle commença à avoir un peu la tête qui tourne. Demi-tour direction l'appartement, en marchant cette foi-ci.

XXX

Tony, assis dans sa voiture à quelque distance de l'immeuble de Ziva, la vit revenir en marchant de sa séance de course à pied.

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il était assis là, incapable de faire autre chose que de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait d'abord tenté de se dire qu'elle jouait un rôle, celui de l'indifférence, mais il dut vite se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un jeu. Elle était vraiment indifférente.

Il remarquait seulement maintenant qu'elle l'avait appelé «DiNozzo», et non plus «Tony». Elle l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom, depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui.

Et puis, le regard de Ziva… Il n'y avait eu aucune ironie dans son regard, lorsqu'elle avait vu le coquart qu'il avait à l'œil droit. Elle avait juste noté le fait, sans passion aucune, ne s'y attardant qu'une fraction de seconde. En fait, pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette… mise à mort de leur relation, elle l'avait toujours regardé droit dans les yeux, et Tony n'y avait vu aucun sentiment. Ni haine, ni tristesse, ni mépris..., rien. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Il sut alors qu'il l'avait perdue, définitivement.

Il avait perdu Kate, il avait perdu Paula, il avait perdu Jeanne.

A chaque fois il avait pu trouver quelqu'un à qui faire porter le blâme. Aujourd'hui, il perdait Ziva, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il se décida enfin à mettre le contact et retourna au NCIS.

XXX

Revenue à son appartement, Ziva se fit un thé et décida de finir l'après-midi en lisant et en en écoutant de la musique. Mais au lieu de cela, elle passa deux heures au téléphone, à répondre à de multiples appels.

Abby fut la première à appeler, évidemment. Puis il y eut Jenny, Ducky, Abby à nouveau, McGee, Palmer, encore Abby, et même Gibbs. Et pour finir, Abby.

Tous voulaient savoir comment elle allait, bien sûr, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, si elle avait besoin de compagnie, si elle voulait sortir quelque part. Abby insistait lourdement pour connaître son parfum de glace et sa marque de Tequila préférés. Ziva ne comprit pas trop pourquoi.

Mais ces coups de fils lui permirent aussi de savoir, tout ce qui s'était passé précisément dans les quelques cinq heures où Ziva avait été «déconnectée». Mais si sur le moment elle fut gênée d'avoir provoqué un tel remue-ménage, elle fut aussi touchée de la façon dont tout le monde s'était inquiété et s'était occupé d'elle, et particulièrement Gibbs, dans l'escalier.

Elle se dit que, décidément, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels…amis, car elle ne pouvait décidément plus les appeler simplement des collègues. Elle avait vraiment faillit faire une énorme bêtise en voulant couper tout lien affectif avec eux.

Au cours de sa conversation avec McGee, elle arriva subtilement à lui faire dire, que, oui, il avait mis sa menace à exécution, il avait en effet cassé la gueule à Tony, au détour d'un couloir.

Celui-ci avait prétendu ensuite s'être pris une porte dans l'œil, ce que bien sûr Gibbs crut sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il l'avait envoyé passer des radios, mais Ziva savait qu'au lieu de cela, DiNozzo était passé chez elle.

Elle était touchée, quoique pas autant que DiNozzo, du geste chevaleresque de McGee. Celui-ci dut cependant reconnaître que Tony s'était laissé faire, et n'avait pas répliqué, ni physiquement, ni par son sarcasme habituel. Il s'était simplement relevé et était parti.

Ziva fut très étonnée de l'appel de Gibbs. Ce genre d'appel ne le lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, un appel du Boss veut dire : «on a un _marine_ mort, prenez vos affaires et rejoignez-moi à … », et c'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi Ziva s'attendait quand elle reconnut la voix de Gibbs à l'autre bout du fil.

Un peu mal à l'aise, il avait pris de ses nouvelles. Puis, il avait demandé _comment_ s'était passée la visite de DiNozzo. Mais comment fait-il, bon sang, pour tout savoir ? Ziva lui fit la version courte. Oui, en effet, DiNozzo était bien passé, il avait parlé, elle avait officialisé le plan «relations professionnelles uniquement», il était parti.

Satisfait, Gibbs avait raccroché avec un «Bon week-end, Ziva» prononcé avec un sourire dans la voix.

Lors du dernier appel d'Abby, Ziva finit par l'informer également de la visite de DiNozzo. Elle dut lui faire la version longue. Plusieurs fois.

ZZZZZ

Le lundi matin, Ziva arriva tôt au NCIS, comme à l'accoutumée.

Gibbs était déjà là. Il lui lança un « Bonjour Ziva » agrémenté de son petit sourire en coin. Il vit qu'elle allait bien, il ne lui posa donc pas de question.

McGee arriva ensuite. Il les salua, adressa un sourire radieux et complice à Ziva et alla s'installer.

Tony arriva enfin. A l'heure pour une fois.

« Bonjour ».

C'est un Tony très humble qui s'exprima. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers son bureau.

« Bonjour, DiNozzo » lui répondit sobrement Ziva.

De la part de Gibbs, il eut droit à un signe de tête. Rien que de très normal.

McGee hésita une seconde.

« Tony ». Minimum syndical de la part de McGee.

Chacun se mit sagement au travail.

ZZZZZ

En milieu de matinée, Ziva, accompagnée de McGee, alla voir Ducky, Palmer, et Abby pour tous les remercier encore une fois. Et elle gratifia même chacun d'une longue et chaleureuse étreinte. Elle aurait bien fait pareil avec Gibbs, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre une baffe derrière la tête, à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle avait cependant profité d'un moment où Gibbs et elle s'étaient retrouvés seuls, pour lui dire qu'elle était très reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle s'en prit une tout de même, mais juste symbolique, et donnée avec le sourire.

Au cours de la journée, Ziva demanda à plusieurs reprises des renseignements à DiNozzo sur les cas en instance, il lui répondit avec professionnalisme. Il faisait profil bas.

En fin d'après-midi, Ziva reçu un appel de Cynthia, la prévenant que Jenny voulait la voir. Elle se rendit immédiatement à son bureau. Cynthia la fit entrer aussitôt.

« Officier David, l'accueillit Jenny Shepard, d'un ton solennel.

- Directeur Shepard » la salua-t-elle de la même manière. Ziva était maintenant sur la défensive.

« Je vous ai fait venir car je voudrais savoir, officiellement, si vous désirez un changement d'équipe, de service, ou bien encore un transfert dans un autre force d'intervention.

- Non, Directeur, je désire rester ici, dans cette équipe, sauf bien sûr si vous estimez que je n'y ai plus ma place, répondit Ziva, un peu crispée.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon opinion, officier David. Je pensais seulement que vous auriez pu vouloir ce changement, après ce qui s'est passé. Et sachez que je ne vous fais aucun reproche à propos de cet incident. Comment le pourrais-je ? Mais vous comprenez que si des conflits importants apparaissent au sein d'une d'équipe, en tant que directrice je dois agir en conséquence, pour que cette institution fonctionne au mieux, argumenta-t-elle.

- je comprends, Directeur, mais pour moi l'incident est totalement clos. J'ai fait savoir à l'agent DiNozzo, quand il est venu me présenter ses excuses que j'ai d'ailleurs acceptées, que nos relations se limiteront désormais au domaine professionnel. Et il a accepté ma décision, dit Ziva avec une sérénité retrouvée.

- Mais que se passerait-il si l'agent DiNozzo ne pouvait finalement s'y résoudre, et que tout cela finisse par se transformer en conflits ingérables ?

- Alors, je partirai du NCIS. Je sais pertinemment qu'étant un officier étranger, même si je ne suis pas la fautive dans le conflit, je ne peux rivaliser avec un agent officiel du NCIS, agent expérimenté de surcroît, qui s'est juste comporté envers une femme d'une manière « un peu trop » macho. Ce sera donc à moi de m'éclipser, et je le ferai, déclara Ziva, lucide et amère.

Jenny Shepard cessa d'être la directrice, et redevint l'amie.

- Ziva, je ne voulais pas te menacer, je voulais simplement que tu comprennes ce qui pouvait risquer d'arriver, et tu as raison, malheureusement, c'est toi qui devrait partir, et ça je ne le veux pour rien au monde. Et je suis bien placée, crois-moi, pour connaître la place d'une femme dans un monde d'homme… » dit-elle avec un triste sourire.

- Mais il n'y aura pas de problèmes, Jenny. Je sais que DiNozzo respectera ma décision, c'est quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout, finit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

Jenny se dirigea vers son bar et servit deux verres de Bourbon, en faisant signe à Ziva de la rejoindre sur le sofa.

« Alors, dis-moi, Ziva, comment as-tu mis DiNozzo au tapis ? Au sens figuré, bien sûr, McGee s'étant chargé de le faire au sens propre. Je veux tout savoir » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ziva sourit. Et c'était reparti pour la version longue.

ZZZZZ

_A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Avis d'expert »_


	6. Avis d'expert

**Chapitre 6 – Avis d'expert**

ZZZZZ

Tony avait vraiment changé de comportement. Et pas seulement avec Ziva.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, il avait recommencé à plaisanter avec McGee, qui y répondait volontiers, mais les plaisanteries étaient beaucoup plus rares, et plus sages, et ce n'était plus des blagues visant à ridiculiser le jeune agent, qui remarqua d'ailleurs que Tony l'appelait maintenant «McGee» et non plus «le Bleu». Autre changement majeur, les «tirs sur le Bleu avec diverses fournitures de bureau» avaient également cessé, à la grande joie de l'ancienne victime en question.

McGee se dit qu'Il aurait dû péter la gueule à Tony beaucoup plus tôt.

Il arriva à Tony de commencer des phrases du genre «Hey, Ziva je t'ai raconté la fois où je suis sorti… » mais, confus, il s'interrompait bien vite en s'excusant. Ziva n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête. Elle savait qu'il s'était adressé à elle de façon involontaire, c'était la force de l'habitude, cela passerait.

A la première sortie qu'ils durent faire sur le terrain, Gibbs lança malicieusement les clefs du camion à Ziva.

Tony et McGee constatèrent cependant avec surprise, mais surtout avec un énorme soulagement, que la façon de conduire de Ziva était devenue subitement exemplaire.

Ils comprirent que Ziva avait toujours fait exprès de conduire aussi mal par le passé, juste pour avoir le plaisir de leur flanquer une trouille monstre. Elle avait vraiment un humour particulier. Ce petit jeu n'avait plus lieu d'être désormais.

Le travail se faisait dans une grande efficacité, que ce soit au bureau ou sur le terrain. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Gibbs leur offrait même un café, de temps en temps. C'est dire. Enfin, c'est surtout à Ziva qu'il en offrait.

ZZZZZ

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Ziva eut plusieurs fois l'impression d'être observée alors qu'elle était en train de taper à son écran. Elle avait à chaque fois jeté un regard en direction de Tony, mais ce n'était visiblement pas lui, surtout qu'une fois, il n'était même pas dans le bureau.

Et cela recommença aujourd'hui. Elle eut une intuition. Cette fois-ci, elle tourna vivement la tête sur sa gauche, et constata avec stupeur que c'était bien Gibbs qui la fixait, avec un drôle de regard. Complètement décontenancé par le réflexe de Ziva, il essaya de faire «mine de rien». Bon sang qu'il le faisait mal. Très étonnant de sa part. Il trouva même le moyen de renverser son gobelet de café.

Ziva se sentit sourire malgré elle. Etait-ce bien ce qu'elle croyait ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des…sentiments pour elle ? Elle se sentit presque rougir à cette idée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur intérieur. Il lui fallait absolument un avis d'expert.

ZZZZZ

Ziva entra dans le labo et entraîna Abby dans son bureau, pour plus de tranquillité. Elle s'assit par terre, imitée aussitôt par Abby.

« Je suis un peu perplexe, Abby. Est-ce que tu trouves que Gibbs a changé, ces derniers temps, qu'il est bizarre ?

- Bizarre comment ? Tu crois qu'il a un problème ? Tu penses qu'il est malade ? Oh mon Dieu, il a un cancer, il va mourir ! paniqua Abby.

- Abby !! Mais non, ce n'est pas cela ! Mais voilà, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, il me…regarde.

- Il ne t'avait pas encore regardée, depuis près de trois ans que tu es là ? »

Avant que Ziva ait le temps de hurler, elle ajouta :

« Je te taquine, Ziva ! Bon, je suis sérieuse. Tu veux dire qu'il semble s'intéresser à toi de manière autre que professionnelle et beaucoup plus qu'amicale ? demanda Abby qui commençait à jubiler intérieurement.

- Je crois bien, en effet. Je l'ai surpris aujourd'hui en train de m'observer bizarrement, et apparemment cela n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait cela. Et puis l'autre fois, je me suis souvenue des gestes… tendres qu'il a eu envers moi ce fameux «vendredi noir», dans ce labo, et puis dans l'ascenseur…

-…et dans la salle de soins, la coupa Abby avec malice.

- Quoi, que s'est-il passé dans la salle de soins ? demanda Ziva, complètement larguée.

- Et bien, pendant que Ducky te recousait, Gibbs était assis au pied du lit, et il… te caressait la jambe, la main glissée sous le drap ! Et ça a bien duré une petite dizaine de minutes ! gloussa Abby.

- Tu plaisantes, là, Abby, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ziva, soufflée.

- Même pas ! Mais je crois en plus qu'il le faisait inconsciemment, car il semblait être hypnotisé, ses yeux étaient rivés sur toi, pendant tout ce temps ! Quand Ducky a annoncé qu'il avait terminé, il a semblé se réveiller, et il s'est dépêché d'ôter sa main »

Abby avait un sourire jusqu'aux deux oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis, je suis… je n'en reviens pas ». Ziva semblait vraiment perdue.

Abby redevint sérieuse.

« Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, Ziva ? T'est-il déjà arrivé de t'imaginer…être avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, Abby, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi dans ce sens. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre nous, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de tout ce qui nous lie, notre passé de soldat, notre sens du devoir, notre engagement contre le terrorisme. Nous partageons des secrets qui nous concernent. Et puis c'est vrai que tous les deux nous ne sommes pas très…expansifs avec nos sentiments. Mais peut-être me suis-je trompée tout ce temps, peut-être était-ce autre chose. Est-ce que ce qui nous lie n'est pas, comme je le croyais, d'être des frères d'armes, c'est en fait d'être…des âmes sœurs ? Est-ce possible ? Est-ce lui, cette âme soeur que je cherche depuis si longtemps, et que j'avais cru à tort trouver en DiNozzo ? Comment ai-je pu ainsi me tromper de personne ? »

Il y eut un silence. Ziva ne savait plus quoi penser. Abby était touchée par le désarroi de son amie. Elle se lança :

« Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, la différence d'âge entre vous t'a détournée de lui, et que, tout aussi inconsciemment, tu as tout transféré sur Tony, qui correspondait plus à la norme. Mais pour moi, Ziva, cette différence d'âge est un faux problème. Physiquement, il en remontrerait à des plus jeunes que lui, et toi, toi tu as tellement vu, fait et subi de choses, que tu as la maturité de quelqu'un de plus âgé. Vous êtes tellement semblables. Vous êtes vraiment faits de la même étoffe ».

Il y eut encore un silence. Ziva digérait les paroles d'Abby.

« Et vous conduisez tous les deux comme des fous furieux ! » plaisanta Abby.

Ziva rit de bon cœur, se calma, puis dit :

« Mais est-ce que cela peut faire de nous un couple pour autant ? Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut au contraire être différents, pour que cela fonctionne ? Tu sais, comme dans le symbole du Yin et du Yang : deux entités différentes, mais complémentaires, qui, réunies, forment un cercle parfait, un tout ?

- Tout ce que je sais, Ziva, c'est qu'en effet on dit beaucoup de choses en matière d'amour, mais plus on dit de choses, plus il y a de chances que, dans la quantité, il y ait beaucoup de conneries. C'est mathématique, parole de scientifique. Alors peut-être que tu devrais simplement essayer, et voir ce que ça donne. Et puis tu sais, c'est à Gibbs que je faisais allusion, avec mon speech «Feux de l'amour», ce fameux jour, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Tu sais, le couplet sur la personne qui était peut-être toute proche de toi…

- ABBY SCUITO ! s'écria Ziva, feignant d'être scandalisée. Tu es une…une… ! dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

- Une grosse coquine ? tenta Abby en souriant

- Non !

- Une vilaine fille ?

- Non !

- Une affreuse manipulatrice ?

- Non !

- Mais quoi, alors ?

- Tu es… tu es…une sacrée bonne amie ! » dit Ziva en riant de sa petite farce.

30 secondes plus tard…

« OscourAbijpeupurespiré ! »

Ziva récupéra l'usage de ses poumons, et reprit ses esprits. Mais un peu trop.

Soudain, Abby vit Ziva froncer les sourcils. Son sourire avait disparu, son regard était envahi de tristesse. Elle se leva brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ziva ? demanda Abby, un peu inquiète.

- Il faut que je retourne travailler. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec des bêtises. Abby, s'il te plaît, ne parle de cette conversation à personne, et même, oublie-la, je te le demande ». Elle était au bord des larmes.

« Pourquoi, Ziva, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle moi ! » demanda Abby en se levant à son tour.

Ziva prit une grande inspiration.

« Il y a que ce fameux vendredi, après être rentrée chez moi et avoir fait le point sur ce qui venait d'arriver, j'ai pris une grande résolution : j'allais couper tout lien affectif. Avec DiNozzo bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Je voulais également cesser tout relation amicale avec vous tous, avoua-t-elle un peu penaude.

- QUOI ?? s'écria, Abby, outrée.

- Mais cela n'a duré que dix minutes, Abby ! J'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais pas me passer de votre amitié, ce serait trop dur ! plaida-t-elle.

- Mouais, mais c'est long, dix minutes, tu aurais pu réagir avant, dit-elle en bougonnant. Alors quel est le problème ? reprit-elle sérieusement.

- Le problème est que j'ai décidé de conserver l'amitié, oui, mais j'ai décidé de sacrifier autre chose. J'ai trop souffert, et pas seulement ce vendredi-là, mais pendant des mois. Alors j'ai décidé de renoncer à l'Amour. Et je veux respecter cette décision que j'ai prise, je veux reprendre le contrôle, ne plus être vulnérable »

Une larme coula. Elle l'essuya bien vite et baissa la tête.

- Mais alors, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Si tu as renoncé à l'Amour pour soi-disant ne plus souffrir, pourquoi es-tu en train de souffrir, là, maintenant ? » demanda doucement Abby.

Ziva ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

« Tu pleures parce que tu es malheureuse, Ziva. Que tu renonces à aimer DiNozzo, d'accord, mais… »

Ziva l'interrompit :

« Peux-tu me certifier, Abby, que je ne souffrirai plus, que c'est bien lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, celui que j'ai tant attendu ? Peux-tu me l'affirmer ?! ».

Elle était agressive. Elle s'en rendit compte.

« Pardon, Abby, pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, surtout pas toi, je te présente mes excuses… »

La porte pneumatique du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Officier David, vous ne savez donc pas ce que je pense des excuses ? demanda un Gibbs irrité, entrant en trombe.

- Oui, je le sais, Gibbs. J'en déduis donc que je suis faible » dit Ziva d'un ton un peu acide.

Gibbs la regarda en plissant des yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Son portable sonnait. Il prit la communication, qui fut brève.

« On a un cas. Allez chercher vos affaires, rendez-vous au camion, et dépêchez-vous ».

ZZZZZ

Quand Ziva arriva dans le garage, Tony et McGee étaient déjà là et n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

Tony lui demanda :

« Il y en a pour plus d'une heure de route. Tu veux conduire ?

- Non merci, DiNozzo, je préfère que tu le fasses. Je vais m'installer à l'arrière » dit-elle d'un air las.

Les deux hommes virent qu'elle était morose, mais bien sûr Tony ne posa pas de question. Il eut la bonne idée de ne pas penser qu'il pouvait en être la cause.

McGee se risqua à aller la voir à l'arrière pendant que Tony mettait le camion en route.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Ziva ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui demanda-t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

- Non merci, McGee, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, mais ce n'est rien. Je désire seulement être un peu seule. Merci encore » lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Il referma la porte latérale et prit place à côté de Tony.

Ziva s'allongea au sol, utilisa un de ses sacs comme oreiller, et essaya de se détendre. Tout le long du chemin, Gibbs occupa ses pensées.

ZZZZZ

_A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Cheminement intérieur »_


	7. Cheminement intérieur

**Chapitre 7 – Cheminement intérieur**

**ZZZZZ**

Ils arrivèrent une heure et quart plus tard sur les lieux, une raffinerie désaffectée dans la banlieue Est de Fredericksburg.

Ils descendirent du camion et commencèrent à s'équiper. Ziva contempla la raffinerie. Elle était gigantesque. Ziva la trouva sinistre et monstrueuse.

Gibbs, bien sûr, était déjà sur place, discutant avec les membres des autorités locales et un groupe de vigiles tenant deux bergers allemands en laisse.

Ducky, bien sûr, n'était pas encore sur place. Jimmy allait encore être félicité pour ses talents de conduite et d'orientation.

Gibbs salua ses interlocuteurs d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son équipe.

« Les vigiles ont trouvé le corps d'un homme en tenue de simple marin, au fond d'une fosse. Enfin, ce sont les chiens qui l'ont trouvé, car l'endroit est assez inaccessible. Une partie de la machinerie et des structures au dessus de la fosse s'est effondrée il y a un an et demi, et le cadavre gît contre cet amas de métal. D'après l'état du corps décrit par les vigiles, il semble être là depuis longtemps, les informa Gibbs.

- Le décès pourrait dater de cet effondrement ? demanda Tony

- Cela semble peu probable. Les lieux ont dû être fouillés, à l'époque » répondit Gibbs. Puis il ajouta :

« Les services techniques de la police locale vont apporter des groupes électrogènes et des projecteurs. La nuit va tomber dans à peu près une heure, et on va en avoir pour un bon moment, rien que pour accéder à l'endroit où se trouve le corps. Vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour ce soir, j'espère ? » finit-il d'un ton ironique.

Aucun ne lui fit le plaisir de lui répondre.

« Nous allons avoir besoin des vigiles pour nous guider sur les lieux, on va donc devoir attendre Ducky pour y aller » continua Gibbs, irrité.

Mais son irritation ne dura pas trop longtemps, car le camion du médecin légiste arriva dans les cinq minutes suivantes.

Toute l'équipe, accompagnée de deux vigiles, se mit en route quelques minutes plus tard. Ducky ne put emporter la civière règlementaire. Elle était trop encombrante, le chemin était trop long, les accès trop exigus, et les escaliers étroits trop fréquents, selon les vigiles. Ils emportèrent seulement, en plus de leur équipement habituel, un sac mortuaire.

Les vigiles étaient bien sûr en tête du groupe. Suivaient Ducky et Palmer, puis Tony, McGee et Ziva. Gibbs fermait la marche.

Ziva trouva étrange que Gibbs, contrairement à d'habitude, ne soit pas en tête du groupe. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle rougit en croyant deviner ce qu'il faisait. Etait-il en train de la «mater» ?

Le sentiment d'être observée la frappa à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus fort que ce matin même. Elle en avait presque les cheveux qui se hérissaient sur la nuque.

Au détour d'un corridor, elle aperçut une plaque de métal poli comme un miroir, quelques mètres plus loin sur une paroi. En passant devant, elle put constater, qu'en effet Gibbs, derrière elle, ne perdait pas une miette de son anatomie. Elle sentit son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite que de raison.

_Concentre-toi donc sur ce que tu fais !_ se dit-elle.

Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de toute son attention.

Le chemin était de plus en plus difficile, de plus en plus désorientant. Tout n'était que métal rouillé et torturé, enchevêtrements complexes de tuyaux, poutrelles, et conduites, et forêts de fours, réservoirs, et autres machines inconnues. Ils devaient souvent monter, descendre des escaliers, parcourir des corridors allant à gauche, à droite, emprunter des passerelles surplombant des espaces inhospitaliers, tapissés de machines monstrueuses, et sur lesquelles il ne ferait pas bon tomber. Et ils devaient même parfois enjamber des conduites ou échelles tombées au sol. De plus l'intérieur de la raffinerie était assez sombre, et accentuait l'aspect sinistre de l'endroit. Ziva était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle détestait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Gibbs, lui, admirait la vue splendide qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche, spécialement quand il fallait monter un escalier. Gibbs venait de décider qu'il adorait les escaliers.

Devant lui, la respiration de Ziva était de plus en plus audible. Gibbs crut, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée.

Il quitta à regret son point de vue et vint à sa hauteur. Sans lui demander son avis, il prit le plus gros sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule, et le mit sur la sienne.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

Il retourna à l'arrière du peloton.

Elle rougit encore un peu plus.

Il reprit sur le champ sa contemplation.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de protester.

Il aurait voulu que ce trajet ne finisse jamais.

Elle avait envie de quitter ce lieu au plus vite.

ZZZZZ

Au bout de trente minutes de crapahutage, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où était le corps du marin décédé. En effet, seuls des chiens pouvaient savoir qu'un cadavre se trouvait là. Ils accédèrent au fond d'une gigantesque fosse en descendant, par paliers successifs, l'un des trois escaliers métalliques qui étaient situés sur l'un des côtés de la fosse. Celle-ci faisait à-peu-près 60 mètres de long, 30 de large, et 15 de profondeur. Ces dimensions auraient pu leur donner un sentiment d'aisance et de liberté, mais il n'en était rien.

La fosse était composée de machines complexes et biscornues, mais surtout, elle était cernée par une multitude de poutrelles, chaudières, cheminées et tubulures, qui 15 mètres au-dessus, semblaient très menaçantes. C'est une portion de cet jungle métallique, qui s'était effondrée il y a un an et demi, sur le côté gauche de la fosse, encombrant en partie le dessous de l'escalier qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Le corps du marin n'était pas visible du haut de la fosse, car il était en bordure de cet amas de métal, qui le dissimulait à la vue.

De sinistres grincements métalliques émanaient des structures qui jouxtaient l'emplacement de celles qui s'étaient écroulées.

« Etes-vous certains que tout ceci ne va pas s'effondrer également ? c'est juste au-dessus de nous ! » demanda Gibbs aux vigiles, restés à sa demande en haut de la fosse.

- Certains, Monsieur, la commission technique est passée le mois dernier, et a déclaré que le site était stabilisé, répondit William, l'un des vigiles.

- Merci. Bon, on y va. Tony, dessins. McGee, récolte d'indices. Ziva, photos »

Après avoir distribué les tâches, Gibbs fit un petit tour d'inspection de sa scène de crime, puis s'adressa au médecin légiste qui s'était déjà mis au travail.

« Alors, Ducky, premières estimations ?

- A première vue, il y a en effet plusieurs mois que ce malheureux jeune homme est décédé. Je dirais entre six et huit mois. Il n'y a aucune marque de blessure par arme à feu ou bien arme blanche. Par contre ceci est la cause de la mort, compte tenu de l'importante quantité de sang qui en a échappé, dit Ducky, en désignant le côté gauche de la tête du marin. Regarde, une partie du crâne s'est détachée, probablement sous l'effet de l'impact lorsqu'il a heurté le sol.

- Il aurait pu être frappé très violemment à la tête par un objet contondant, argumenta Gibbs

- Non, Jethro, regarde toutes ces gouttelettes de sang, au sol, tout autour du crâne et de la flaque de sang. Ce sont des gouttes de dispersion. C'est bien au très violent contact de la tête sur le sol qu'il s'est ouvert le crâne et qu'il est mort ensuite, très rapidement, je dirais, au vu de la quantité de sang répandu. Sans aucun doute, ceci est le résultat d'une chute d'une bonne hauteur.

- Il serait donc tombé du haut de la fosse. Ou a été poussé. C'est donc là-haut que nous trouverons la solution. Tony, McGee, remontez, et allez examiner le haut de la fosse. D'après Ducky, la mort est due à une chute.

- Ok, Boss » répondirent les deux hommes en remballant leur matériel et en remontant l'escalier qui les avait menés au fond de la fosse.

Gibbs commença à prendre des notes sur son calepin.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé, Jethro. Il faudra bien sûr que je procède à des examens toxicologiques complémentaires, informa le médecin légiste.

- OK Ducky, tu peux embarquer le cadavre » indiqua Gibbs, ce que firent aussitôt Palmer et le médecin légiste.

« Demande à l'un des vigiles de vous aider au transport du corps et de vous escorter pour le retour, Ducky » ajouta Gibbs

Le médecin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta les lieux.

Gibbs continua pendant une à deux minutes à prendre des notes. Puis il s'adressa à Ziva.

« Ziva, vous n'avez pas encore fini avec les photos ? demanda Gibbs, agacé.

- Deux secondes, Gibbs, je me dépêche. Il fallait que Ducky enlève le corps pour que je puisse terminer » répondit-elle en ronchonnant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était quitter ce lieu sinistre qui l'oppressait. Et ce grincement métallique infernal, qui semblait même s'amplifier ! Si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter, il lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

« Magnez-vous les fesses, David, c'est là-haut que ça se passe » dit-il en désignant le haut de la fosse, où Tony et McGee continuaient leurs relevés d'indices.

Ziva chercha quelque chose de sarcastique à répliquer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Un bruit gigantesque de métal torturé se fit entendre.

L'enfer s'abattit sur eux.

ZZZZZ

_A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Blessures »_


	8. Blessures

**Chapitre 8 – Blessures**

**ZZZZZ**

Tout un pan de structures était en train de s'effondrer, presque au ralenti, juste au dessus d'eux.

Ziva commença à remonter l'escalier en courant, tout en hurlant :

« GIBBS, VITE !!

- NON !! » hurla-t-il lui aussi.

Son instinct parla. Il la retint _in extremis_ en lui agrippant le bras, la tira en arrière et, d'un mouvement circulaire, la balança vivement sous l'escalier métallique, déjà encombré en partie par les décombres du précédent effondrement. Un instant plus tard, Gibbs se jeta également sous l'escalier.

La seconde suivante, plusieurs tonnes de métal s'effondrèrent juste au-dessus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, dans un vacarme dantesque.

ZZZ

Il ouvrit les yeux, constata qu'il était couché à plat ventre. Il se mit en position assise, et regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il vit.

Tout, autour et au dessus de lui, n'était qu'un chaos métallique. Il était sous le palier d'un escalier qui était un peu affaissé, mais qui l'avait protégé. Il était prisonnier d'une cage d'acier.

Gibbs était un peu dans le flou. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là.

Des hurlements proches lui firent reprendre contact avec la réalité.

C'étaient les hurlements de Tony et McGee.

« … IBBS, REPONDEZ BON SANG !!

- VOUS NOUS ENTENDEZ ?? »

Gibbs hurla à son tour :

- HEY, JE SUIS LA !!

- Mon Dieu, Boss, c'est un miracle ! s'écria Tony. Vous n'avez rien ?

- Euh, non, je suis juste un peu sonné.

- Je viens d'appeler les secours, Boss, les pompiers seront là dans cinq minutes » dit McGee.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, celle de Ducky, essoufflé. Il venait d'arriver en courant.

« Mon Dieu, Jethro, c'est épouvantable ! Comment va Ziva ? demanda Ducky, inquiet.

- ZIVA !! NON…!! »

Gibbs, comme un fou, se tourna de l'autre côté, et aperçut en effet Ziva, elle aussi couchée à plat ventre à côté de lui, inerte. Son corps était en partie recouvert de barres de fer.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, BOSS ?! » s'écrièrent Tony et McGee, inquiets.

Gibbs essaya fébrilement de trouver un pouls en pressant sur la jugulaire de Ziva. Après quelques interminables secondes, il finit par sentir la pulsation espérée. Et il vit ensuite qu'elle respirait. Il souffla un grand coup. Ses mains tremblaient.

« JETHRO, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? le pressa Ducky

- ELLE EST VIVANTE !! Elle est inconsciente, mais elle respire ! »

Tous sentirent le soulagement dans sa voix.

Gibbs se dépêcha d'enlever les barres de fer qui la recouvraient.

Au loin, ils entendirent les sirènes de plusieurs camions de pompiers qui arrivaient au pied de la raffinerie. Mais aux pompiers aussi il faudrait près de 30 minutes pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ziva et Gibbs étaient encore loin d'être sortis de ce cauchemar.

Tony et McGee se mirent à enlever le plus de débris possible, aidés par Palmer et les vigiles.

« Jethro, regarde si elle a des fractures, mais évite de la déplacer, si tu penses qu'elle peut être touchée au dos, lui demanda Ducky

- D'accord, Ducky ».

Gibbs commença à palper lentement le corps de Ziva, en commençant par le bas des jambes, et en remontant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit ce qui fut pour lui la plus belle des musiques.

« Si vous accordez un tant soit peu de valeur à vos mains, virez-les de mes cuisses !! ».

Une Ziva mi-en colère mi-endormie venait de prononcer ces mots.

« Ziva !! Dieu merci ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Gibbs ?! C'est vous ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Des exclamations et des rires fusèrent, proches. Elle reconnut les voix de DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky, et Palmer.

« Attendez, restez allongée. Nous sommes dans la raffinerie, sous l'escalier, dans la fosse. Vous vous souvenez que ça s'est effondré ? demanda-t-il doucement, posant sa main sur le dos de Ziva.

- Ou…oui, je me souviens. Je remontais l'escalier, et vous m'avez retenue.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part Ziva ? Le dos, les jambes, ça va ? C'est de ma faute, je vous ai balancée trop fort sous l'escalier, et vous avez apparemment heurté violemment les décombres qui étaient déjà là, avoua-t-il.

- Euh, tout a l'air d'aller, mis à part la tête qui me fait très mal » dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle était un peu groggy.

Elle prit appui sur ses bras pour se relever. Gibbs l'aida à s'asseoir. De toutes façons, ils n'auraient pu tenir debout qu'en courbant le dos.

« Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète. Puis elle vit l'enchevêtrement de métal qui les entourait de toutes parts, et elle comprit.

« La nuit est quasiment tombée, et nous sommes un peu coincés sous les décombres, mais ça va aller, les pompiers sont en train d'arriver » expliqua Gibbs.

Il n'avait pas vu que Ziva s'était figée, les yeux exorbités, en hyperventilation.

« IL FAUT QUE JE SORTE D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! » hurla-t-elle.

La panique à l'état brut.

Après une seconde de stupeur face à la réaction de Ziva, Gibbs essaya de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, de façon volontairement violente, pour provoquer un électrochoc.

« OFFICIER DAVID !! REPRENEZ-VOUS !! » hurla également Gibbs.

Mais ce fut vain. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. A côté, leurs amis étaient inquiets. Tony et McGee non plus ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Ziva.

« Jethro, ne lui hurle pas dessus ! Elle fait une crise de claustrophobie. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Parle-lui comme l'autre fois » lui conseilla Ducky.

A ce moment, ils entendirent du bruit venant du haut de la fosse. Ce ne pouvait être déjà les pompiers, ils étaient arrivés il y a dix minutes seulement. Mais ils virent quand même avec soulagement arriver des policiers avec des générateurs et des projecteurs portables. La lumière, même très crue, fut accueillie avec soulagement. L'endroit était un peu moins sinistre, et cela aiderait peut-être Ziva.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs essayait de parler à Ziva, mais cela ne semblait pas marcher aussi bien que l'autre fois.

« Ziva, regarde-moi : rien ne peut se passer, rien ne peut t'arriver, il faut simplement attendre que les pompiers enlèvent ces morceaux de métal, et après on pourra sortir et rentrer chez nous. Tout va bien aller » lui disait-il du ton le plus calme et lent qu'il pouvait.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle ne le voyait pas. Ziva n'était plus dans la fosse d'une raffinerie désaffectée de Fredericksburg, à 75 Kms au Sud-Ouest de Washington. Elle était à 9 600 Kms de là. Elle était à Tel Aviv. Et Gibbs n'avait plus devant lui un officier du Mossad. Il avait une petite fille perdue au regard apeuré.

Un cri déchirant les fit tous sursauter.

« TALI !! » hurla-t-elle en tendant la main devant elle, comme si elle voulait attraper quelque chose.

Avant que Gibbs ait pu l'en empêcher, elle se précipita en avant tout en se relevant, mais évidemment sa tête percuta presque immédiatement un obstacle, en l'occurrence l'arête d'une poutrelle. Elle retomba inconsciente en arrière, Gibbs la rattrapant au vol. Il l'allongea doucement au sol, et pris son pouls. Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière droite ouverte, et le sang coulait en abondance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jethro ?! demanda Ducky, inquiet.

- Passe-moi des compresses, Ducky, elle vient de s'assommer sur une poutrelle, et elle saigne beaucoup de l'arcade ! Mais son cœur bat normalement ».

Tony, McGee et les vigiles avaient bien travaillé. Il y avait maintenant de nombreux petits interstices dégagés, mais même s'il n'y avait pas la place de passer un bras, on pouvait quand même faire passer quelques petits objets.

« Tiens, Jethro, attrape ça, lui dit-il Ducky en lui faisant passer des compresses et un rouleau de sparadrap par l'un des interstices.

- Merci, Ducky. Tu n'as pas d'Ativan pour la calmer, comme l'autre fois ? demanda Gibbs en pressant fermement plusieurs compresses empilées sur l'arcade de Ziva.

- Malheureusement, non, Jethro, c'est resté dans le camion. Il faudra attendre les services de secours.

- Mais c'est quoi, le mot qu'elle a prononcé, « tali », c'est de l'hébreu ? Quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Palmer.

Tony prit la parole.

« C'est le nom de sa petite sœur. Enfin, c'était. Elle est morte à l'âge de seize ans au cours d'un attentat-suicide perpétré par le Hamas. C'était je crois il y a dix ans.

- Mon Dieu ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait perdu sa sœur, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit dans quelles circonstances ». Jimmy était peiné pour elle.

Après deux bonnes minutes de pression sur la blessure, le sang semblait ne plus couler. Gibbs utilisa le sparadrap pour fixer la compresse solidement. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Ziva, et lui murmura :

« Tout va bien aller, je te le promets, on va sortir de là. Mais arrête de me faire des peurs pareilles, Ziva, s'il te plaît ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un grand remue-ménage provenant du haut de la fosse. Cette fois, c'étaient bien les pompiers. Ils étaient au moins une douzaine, et il y avait également une équipe médicale avec eux. Bon sang, ils étaient venus au pas de charge, ils avaient mis moins de vingt minutes. Et ils étaient chargés en matériel, pourtant : câbles, palans, pinces de désincarcération, même un chalumeau.

Tony expliqua la situation à leur chef, le Commandant Walters, et aux membres de l'équipe médicale.

« Deux personnes prises au piège. L'une a eu une crise de claustrophobie, et s'est ouvert l'arcade, elle est actuellement inconsciente. Nous avons enlevé tous les petits débris, mais ce qui reste est vraiment trop lourd, et l'équilibre semble précaire, dit Tony le plus concisément possible.

- Merci. Nous prenons le relais, maintenant » déclara avec professionnalisme le Commandant Walters.

Lui et ses hommes prirent le temps de bien étudier l'empilement des débris. Il allait falloir procéder prudemment.

Pendant ce temps, l'un des membres de l'équipe médicale s'entretenait avec Gibbs.

« Monsieur, je m'appelle Bobby. Votre amie va avoir besoin d'un léger décontractant. Je ne veux pas lui donner quelque chose de plus fort avant de l'avoir examinée. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas l'atteindre d'ici. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez lui faire une injection sous-cutanée ? Je vous guiderai, ne craignez rien, dit-il d'un ton très calme.

« Oui, je pourrai le faire, j'ai fréquenté une diabétique.

- OK. Voilà de quoi désinfecter, et la seringue pré remplie. Veillez seulement à injecter lentement le produit » conseilla toujours calmement Bobby.

Gibbs remonta le bas de la chemise de Ziva, nettoya la peau à hauteur du nombril, pinça la peau du ventre, inséra doucement l'aiguille, tira légèrement sur le piston pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas touché une veine, puis injecta lentement le produit, comme demandé.

Bobby avait pu observer les gestes de Gibbs à travers l'interstice.

« C'était parfait, Monsieur. Cela va mettre deux ou trois minutes à agir, l'informa Bobby. Son arcade saigne-t-elle toujours ?

- Non, cela semble s'être arrêté, répondit Gibbs.

- Parfait. On s'occupera de cela un peu mieux dès que vous serez sorti de là.

- Merci, Bobby »

Le chef des pompiers prit la place de Bobby et s'adressa à Gibbs.

« Monsieur, je suis le Commandant Walters. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il va falloir être patient. L'amoncellement de débris est très instable, et nous avons décidé de découper au chalumeau une petite section, juste une ouverture qui puisse permettre de vous glisser hors d'ici. Mais cela va prendre au moins une demi-heure. J'en suis désolé, Monsieur.

- Ne le soyez, pas Commandant Walters, je sais que vous faites au mieux, dans l'intérêt de tous » le remercia Gibbs. Les pompiers se mirent aussitôt au travail.

ZZZZZ

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ziva commença à revenir à elle.

Gibbs la vit porter ses mains à sa tête, et se dépêcha de s'allonger prés d'elle. Appuyé sur un bras, il posa son autre main doucement sur sa joue.

« Hey, comment te sens-tu ? As-tu très mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons sortis dans quelques minutes, les pompiers sont là et il sont en train de découper un passage au chalumeau ». Il lui parlait avec une douceur infinie.

Ziva nota immédiatement qu'il employait le tutoiement pour lui parler. Est-ce qu'il lui parlait comme à une enfant ? Elle n'était plus une enf… Le souvenir de sa petite sœur, puis de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, lui revint soudainement à la mémoire.

A son regard, Gibbs sut à quoi elle pensait. Il se décida à utiliser les grands moyens. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et la serra fort. Elle ne résista pas, à son grand soulagement. Au contraire, elle aussi se mit à l'étreindre, blottissant sa tête entre la joue et l'épaule de Gibbs, l'entourant de ses bras. Il posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, l'autre au creux de ses reins.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne parla. Il la laissait se calmer, elle s'étonnait d'y arriver.

Puis il lui parla tout bas au creux de l'oreille.

« Parle-moi s'il te plaît, Ziva, parle-moi de ta petite sœur, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, et laisse-moi prendre un peu de ta peine, si je le peux ».

Elle seule pouvait entendre ses paroles. Et elle remarqua que maintenant elle ne se sentait plus prise au piège dans cet endroit, elle se sentait au contraire protégée du monde extérieur, comme dans une bulle, un cocon. Elle se sentait à l'abri dans les bras de Gibbs, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Il sentait son corps se détendre contre le sien, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus calme. Il espérait que l'action du médicament n'était pas la seule explication. Il eut l'impression un moment qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle se mit également à parler tout bas à son oreille.

« Tali et moi étions allée faire des achats dans une nouvelle grande surface qui venait d'ouvrir. C'était une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba de vêtements, de bijoux, de produits de beauté, de parfums. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous arpentions les rayons, et Tali commençait à en avoir assez. Elle insistait pour que l'on s'en aille du magasin, mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée, je l'ai entraînée au contraire encore plus au fond du bâtiment, je voulais tout voir. Peu de temps après, les cris d'un homme se firent entendre au loin, vers l'entrée de la grande surface. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais il était visiblement hors de lui. Une seconde plus tard il y eut une déflagration gigantesque. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que je faisais là. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne voyais quasiment rien. Alors j'ai enfin réalisé ce qui s'était passé. J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait eu un attentat à la bombe, que j'étais enfouie sous les décombres et que j'étais coincée. Une poutrelle métallique principalement me clouait au sol à partir du bassin. Et puis la douleur s'est fait sentir. J'avais très mal aux hanches et aux jambes. Je pouvais bouger les bras, mais je ne pouvais pas soulever ma tête de plus que de quelques centimètres, à cause d'autres poutrelles juste au-dessus de mon crâne. Et puis, j'ai commencé à entendre à nouveau. Des hurlements de douleur, des sirènes de toute sortes, des ordres jetés, des râles d'agonie. Mais le pire de tout fut d'entendre un frêle et déchirant «Ziva…». Alors j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu… »

Ziva dut s'arrêter un moment, pour que sa voix arrête de trembler.

Gibbs la serra avec encore plus de tendresse, et l'embrassa tout aussi tendrement sur la joue. Ziva reprit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tali. Ma petite sœur était à deux mètres de moi. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Elle aussi était clouée au sol par une poutrelle, mais celle-ci écrasait sa poitrine. Elle toussait du sang. Les râles d'agonie que j'avais entendus, c'était d'elle qu'ils venaient. Elle tendait désespérément la main vers moi. J'ai essayé de l'atteindre aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger d'avantage. J'ai essayé, Jethro, tu sais, de toutes mes forces, mais je n'ai pas pu ».

Ziva ne put réprimer un sanglot et Gibbs essaya de la réconforter.

« Shhhhh, je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et même d'avantage ». Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur les paupières, comme pour tenter d'effacer ce qu'elle avait vu. Calmée, elle reprit.

« Et puis rapidement, j'ai vu son regard devenir de plus en plus vide, et elle est morte, sans un bruit, quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux fixés sur moi, nos mains à seulement vingt centimètres l'une de l'autre. Alors j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé son prénom, pendant des heures, en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Quand les secouristes ont réussi à me dégager, cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attentat. Je les ai insultés, je me suis débattue, je ne voulais pas quitter ma petite sœur, elle était encore là, coincée sous les décombres, elle me regardait toujours, et sa main était toujours tendue vers moi. Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

Je suppose qu'ils m'ont endormie. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs jours plus tard sur un lit d'hôpital. J'avais le bassin et les deux jambes fracturées et je n'ai même pas pu assister aux funérailles, je n'ai pas pu dire adieu à Tali. Elle me manque tellement, Jethro, c'était ma petite sœur, c'était ma meilleure amie. Je me sens vide depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Je me sens si seule… ».

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, mais Gibbs sentit qu'elle était apaisée, qu'elle avait déposé un peu de son fardeau.

« Je suis tellement triste pour toi. On t'a volé ta petite sœur, et rien ne peut te la rendre. Mais je te conjure d'arrêter de penser que tu as une quelconque responsabilité. Si tu avais écouté Tali, vous seriez mortes toutes les deux, car vous vous seriez trouvées beaucoup plus près de l'explosion.

Et si tu avais été tuée, je serais également mort, Ziva, comme Abby, comme Ducky, comme bien d'autres que tu as sauvés, Ziva, comme tant d'autres ».

Ziva releva la tête, et ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux.

Gibbs décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ou plutôt, dans le cœur.

« Et tu m'as sauvé de plusieurs manières, Ziva. Surtout en me faisant reprendre goût à la vie. Je me suis senti renaître, depuis que je te connais. Mais je cachais mes sentiments, car je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ton cœur est libre désormais, et j'aimerais être celui qui comblera ce vide dans ta vie, Ziva, j'aimerais être celui qui te fera revivre. Pendant de trop longues secondes, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, tout à l'heure, et ce fut atroce. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime, Ziva, de toute mon âme. Je t'aime plus que tout ».

Gibbs vit défiler dans le regard de la jeune femme un kaléidoscope de sentiments : ébahissement, émotion, joie, malice, timidité.

Heureusement que ses yeux parlaient pour elle, car elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Gibbs se dit que puisqu'elle ne se servait pas de sa bouche, il allait s'en occuper.

Doucement il pencha la tête, et, presque timidement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Ziva, puis il l'embrassa avidement. Gibbs se dit qu'elle allait le gifler. Effectivement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Gibbs, et même ses deux mains sur les deux joues, mais pour mieux attirer son visage à elle, et lui rendre au centuple la monnaie de ce baiser.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle fit de même. Il vit autre chose maintenant dans son regard : de l'amour et une grande sérénité.

Dans les bras de Gibbs elle se sentait apaisée. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'était le sentiment de plénitude. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Abby, et elle sut qu'enfin elle l'avait trouvée, l'épaule sur laquelle s'abandonner.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs était un homme, un vrai. Qui l'aimait sincèrement, qui le montrait et qui le disait. _Son_ homme.

Elle interrompit leur baiser, le regarda intensément.

« Je t'aime, Jethro, je t'aime, mon âme sœur ».

Gibbs sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux, et ils s'embrassèrent avec encore plus de fougue.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Ziva rompit à nouveau le contact, mais cette fois elle semblait tourmentée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ziva ? demanda un Gibbs inquiet

- Qu'en est-il de ta fameuse règle N°12 «ne jamais fréquenter un collègue» ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je viens à l'instant d'apposer sur tes lèvres le sceau officiel de son abrogation immédiate, répondit-il très solennellement.

- Avec effet rétroactif ?

- Tout à fait. Nous avons donc beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Au boulot, et tout de suite, David ! »

Et ils replongèrent en riant dans leur baiser. Un toussotement les interrompit presque aussitôt.

« Euh, on peut revenir plus tard, si vous voulez ? »

Effarés, ils virent Ducky, Tony, McGee, Palmer et plusieurs pompiers qui les observaient en riant depuis l'ouverture qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à percer dans leur prison d'acier.

ZZZZZ

_A suivre…Prochain et __**DERNIER CHAPITRE**__ : « Sensation »_


	9. Sensation

**

* * *

****D****ERNIER CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Sensation**

**ZZZZZZ**

Bien évidemment, Ziva protesta à grands cris : il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le trajet de retour allongée sur la civière des pompiers !

Mais après les premiers soins qu'elle reçut quasiment de force, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Les deux chocs à la tête avaient eu raison de son équilibre, et de sa capacité à avoir des genoux d'une consistance supérieure à celle de la gelée.

Gibbs se plut à croire que ses talents en matière de baisers y étaient aussi pour quelquechose. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Les menaces et les promesses de la jeune femme ne les firent pas changer d'avis : ses charmants collègues refusèrent obstinément et véhémentement de faire le trajet en la portant dans leurs bras, et ce, même à tour de rôle (« Non Ziva, t'es pas grosse, mais c'est non quand même ! »).

Pour couronner le tout, elle était _très_ agacée par la sonnerie d'un portable qui retentissait quasiment toutes les deux minutes, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur piège de métal, et elle n'arrivait pas à localiser le coupable.

Ce fut donc en ronchonnant fort bruyamment, et avec moult jurons en hébreu, qu'elle dut finalement se résigner à s'allonger sur la civière un peu spéciale des pompiers.

C'était un matelas coquille, gonflable, destiné au transport de personnes devant être immobilisées. Elle stressa un peu au début, lorsqu'ils gonflèrent le matelas à l'aide du compresseur, car elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais avec assez d'imagination, elle trouva la sensation agréable finalement, elle avait presque l'impression d'être à nouveau engloutie dans les bras de Gibbs.

Si seulement ce fichu portable pouvait arrêter de sonner !

Tout le monde put enfin prendre le chemin du retour, McGee et Tony ayant terminé de relever les indices de la scène de crime pendant que les pompiers découpaient l'ouverture.

ZZZ

Deux pompiers portaient la civière où était allongée Ziva. Gibbs marchait à son côté en tenant la main de la jeune femme, et en la couvant des yeux. Mais ils étaient souvent obligés de rompre le contact physique et visuel, lorsque l'étroitesse d'un escalier ou d'une passerelle les y contraignait. Gibbs venait de décider qu'il détestait les escaliers et les passerelles.

Et le portable sonnait toujours, à la même fréquence.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de progression, Ziva, à la faveur d'un arrêt à l'avant de la colonne, vit McGee arriver à sa hauteur, venant de l'arrière. Il n'avait pas vu que la troupe s'était arrêtée, car il était distrait par la conversation qu'il avait au téléphone.

« On vient de franchir un autre escalier, Abby…oui je sais c'est le septième, après on va prendre un couloir sur la droite…oui Ziva va toujours bien…oui j'en suis sûr…oui, je te le jure, Abby…non Gibbs n'a toujours rien… oui, d'accord, à tout de suite, Abby».

Il mit fin à la communication et buta dans Gibbs. Il constata que celui-ci et Ziva le regardaient avec un sourire narquois.

« Euh… c'était Abby, Boss, euh… elle s'inquiète un tout petit peu depuis qu'elle est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, et euh… elle voulait avoir des renseignements… euh… encore, dit-il, gêné.

- On avait compris, McGee, lui dit Gibbs ironiquement. Si j'étais vous, McGee je me dépêcherais de mettre cet engin en mode «vibreur», à moins que vous ne vouliez que je tente de battre le record du monde de lancer de portable ? » dit-il avec le ton le plus menaçant qu'il avait en stock.

ZZZZZ

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de cette raffinerie maudite.

Ziva allait être emmenée au « Mary Washington Hospital », tout proche, pour passer des radios et faire soigner son arcade. Gibbs irait bien sûr avec elle, mais il ordonna à Tony, McGee, Ducky et Palmer de rentrer sur Washington. Ils ne protestèrent pas trop, il était très tard, ils étaient épuisés. Ils vinrent dire bonsoir à Ziva avant de partir.

Ziva, en paix avec elle-même, décida de l'être avec Tony. Elle lui fit une grosse bise sonore sur la joue, qu'elle assortit d'une claque encore plus sonore sur les fesses de l'Italien, scellant ainsi le retour de leur amitié. Le soulagement et la satisfaction furent réciproques.

Avant de partir, McGee fut cependant obligé de passer son téléphone à Ziva pour qu'elle prouve à Abby, à l'autre bout du fil, qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation, Abby en fut quasiment convaincue.

Gibbs remercia et salua le commandant Walters, et celui-ci l'informa qu'il allait sérieusement "causer du pays" aux membres de la commission technique qui avaient déclaré le site comme étant sans danger, un mois auparavant. Gibbs lui demanda d'en rajouter une couche de sa part.

ZZZZZ

Quelques heures plus tard, une Ziva David radiographiée, antidouleurisée, antitétaniquisée, et rafistolée avec d'adorables minis pansements blancs qui faisaient ressembler son arcade sourcilière à un passage protégé pour piéton, put enfin quitter l'hôpital, au bras de Gibbs.

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Gibbs arrêta sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Ziva. Il l'aida à descendre et l'accompagna bien sûr jusque devant sa porte.

Gibbs hésita ensuite sur la conduite à adopter. Devait-il partir, lui demander s'il pouvait rester, attendre qu'elle le lui demande ?

Elle lui facilita la tâche.

Alors qu'elle introduisait ses clefs dans la serrure, elle tendit son bras en arrière, en aveugle, trouva instinctivement la main de Gibbs, ouvrit en grand la porte, et, toujours sans regarder en arrière, l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'appartement.

ZZZZZ

Ils prirent :

3 minutes pour se parler avec les yeux,

8 minutes pour s'embrasser,

4 minutes pour lentement se dévêtir,

9 minutes pour se caresser,

leur temps pour faire l'amour.

ZZZZZ

Les premiers rayons du soleil trouvèrent un Leroy Jethro Gibbs appuyé sur un coude, contemplant le visage de la femme nue qui lui faisait face, et qui elle, dormait tranquillement. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle. Mon Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil depuis que leur étreinte avait cessé, une heure plus tôt, Ziva s'endormant épuisée, apaisée.

Avec ravissement, il passa sa main calleuse sur ce corps si doux, si magnifique.

Il comprit aussi pourquoi il aimait tant le contact avec le bois raboté et poncé des bateaux qu'il construisait sans relâche.

Inconsciemment, pendant toutes ces années, il avait cherché à éprouver la sensation fabuleuse qu'il avait là, enfin, sous la main : la sensualité infinie d'un galbe parfait.

Il n'aurait plus besoin de construire d'autres bateaux, désormais.

Gibbs sentit le corps de Ziva frémir sous ses doigts. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Elle le regardait amoureusement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait » répondit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Il restèrent ainsi un bon moment, sans bouger, sans parler, en profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

Puis…

« Comment dit-on "bonheur", dans ta langue ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

- Je dis : "_Leroy Jethro Gibbs" »_ répondit-elle, malicieuse, et heureuse, en…**FIN**

****

**ZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZG**

* * *

**Remerciements** : Je tiens à adresser un gros « Merci » à **Nicole**, pour son soutien indéfectible tout au long de la publication des différents chapitres, et ceci bien que l'histoire n'ait pas pris la direction que Nicole escomptait au départ.

Merci également à **hopkins0**, **Lulu**, **Chou05**, **Maddieaddisson**, et **Charlott** pour leurs commentaires encourageants.

_**Mea culpa**_ : A** zivadavid83**,** Winnie**,** Logan **et** Lily **: je doute que vous lisiez jamais ceci, mais sachez que vos reproches sont fondés. Même si l'ignoble monologue de Tony dans le 1er chapitre est le détonateur indispensable à mon histoire, je reconnais cependant que les mots utilisés sont trop vulgaires et font injure au personnage de Tony tel que nous le connaissons, et surtout que je ne me suis pas assez souciée de ce que pourraient ressentir ses fans. Si je vous ai offensés, croyez bien que j'en suis sincèrement navrée, car tel n'était pas mon but.

* * *

**L'écriture de cette histoire m'aura pris l'intégralité de mes congés d'été, ****et malgré les erreurs commises, cela restera pour moi une très intéressante expérience, et un excellent souvenir.**

**Ce furent de formidables « Zivacances ».**

* * *

**ZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZG**


End file.
